1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to winch mechanisms and the like for use with a motor vehicle, such as an automobile or the like, to aid in pulling the vehicle from mud, snow or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various winch mechanisms have been developed for use in pulling motor vehicles from mud, snow or the like. Such prior art winch mechanisms include electric motor driven winches, manually operated lever-type winches (often referred to as "come-a-longs"), and the like. Also, see, for example, Halvorson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,205; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,731; Jack, U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,159; Blum, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,164; Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,681; and Gilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,847. None of the above prior art structures disclose or suggest the present invention.